


The Christmas Tie

by FluffyGremlin



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGremlin/pseuds/FluffyGremlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey buys Mike a tie for Christmas. Mike thanks Harvey as only Mike could.</p><p>(This is really only an excuse for smut with a Christmasy tinge. There's little more than porn here.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Tie

“Mike.”

Mike jumped when he realized that someone was leaning against his cubicle wall. He looked up to find Harvey looking down at him with a smirk. The brunet tugged at his ear and it took Mike a minute to realize that he was telling Mike to take out his ear buds.

“I’m going to confiscate those if you don’t start paying attention to your surroundings,” Harvey said with a sigh.

“Are you going to give me detention as well?” Mike asked, tossing aside the headphones and stretching his arms high above his head. Harvey only cocked his head slightly.

“I’ve always thought it was a shame they stopped applying corporeal punishments in schools. Sometimes a good spanking is needed.” Mike dropped his arms and stared at Harvey with his mouth hanging open. He snapped it shut when Harvey raised an eyebrow at him. “Files, Mike. Where are my files?”

“Umm... right…” Mike shuffled through all of the papers on his desk, swinging back and forth in his chair, until he found the agreement papers and filings on the case he and Harvey had been working on. “So, everything is there and it’s lock tight.” He handed them over and Harvey handed him a heavy, wrapped box in exchange. “This is…”

“It’s a Christmas present, Mike. Hence the sparkles and tinsel.” Harvey flipped through the papers as he spoke but Mike saw him glance at him through his eyelashes as the blond shook the box. It made a sloshing sound as the contents shifted around.

“It’s not going to explode, is it?” Mike asked, more for the exasperated look he knew Harvey would give him than any real concern for his own safety. Harvey, of course, did not disappoint. In some ways he was totally predictable and Mike could not be more amused.

“If it does then you can blame Donna since she’s the one who wrapped it.” Harvey slid the file under one arm and looked at Mike expectantly. The associate stared back for a moment before tripping over his own tongue.

“Oh! Duh! Thanks, du… Harvey.” Mike ran a hand through his hair. “Thanks, Harvey. Really. But, I haven’t…”

“Mike,” Harvey held up his hand, “Shut up. Go home.”

Mike watched Harvey stride out of the bullpen and looked back down at the gift in front of him. Normally he would tear open a gift with gusto but he found himself wanting to go slowly this time. He slid one finger under the edge of the wrapping paper, slowly pulling at the tape until it ripped away. Eventually he pulled the paper way, revealing a brown box. Opening the box, he found a bottle of what he could only assume was full of expensive Scotch. The glass was smooth under his fingers as he ran them down the length. He was about to slip the bottle back into the box when he noticed there was something else at the bottom.

“A tie,” Mike said with a laugh. “Of _course_ he gave me a tie.”

\----------------------------------------

“Nice tie, kiddo.” Mike smiled widely at Donna as the redhead ran a finger along the length of silk. “Expensive, even. The blue really matches your eyes.”

“Well, you picked it so you should know.” Donna dropped Mike’s tie before brushing her hair back.

“I did no such thing.”

“But Harvey said you…”

“Wrapped a box which I was informed contained a bottle of Scotch.” Mike glanced down at his tie and then back up at Donna. “Post Script,” the redhead added, lowering her voice so that Mike had to lean forward to hear her, “Harvey never picks out his own gifts. I get access to his expense account and Jessica gets whatever I buy for her.”

“I don’t…” Mike straightened up and looked at Donna sideways. He ran a hand down the tie, smoothing it against the tiny buttons on his shirt. He glanced at Harvey’s door and then back at Donna. “I… Oh…”

“Now he gets it. Gold star for you.” Donna rolled her eyes before turning back to her computer.

\--------------------------------

Mike chewed on his bottom lip for a moment before taking a deep breath and pushing open the door to Harvey’s office. The lawyer was seated in one of the low leather chairs off to the side, a stack of files on the table in front of him, jazz music quietly playing.

“Harvey,” Mike said softly as he approached.

“Hmmm?” the brunet turned a page, not bothering to look up. Mike hesitated before sitting down across from him.

“Harvey,” he said more loudly, “It’s almost 9PM. Two days before Christmas.”

“Thanks for that news, Cratchit.” Harvey glanced up with a grin on his lips.

“If I’m Cratchit, does that make you Scrooge?” Harvey only shrugged. “Only, I don’t think Scrooge ever bought his worker a silk tie.”

“No, he bought him a goose. Would you have preferred a goose, Mike?” Harvey set the file he’d been reading back on top of the stack and leaned back in his seat. Mike watched the way his Adam’s Apple bobbed as he swallowed.

“No, I…” Mike hesitated and Harvey cocked his head to the side. “I wanted to say thank you. And… ummm… Why?”

“Why what?” Harvey straightened his head and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

“Why the tie? Why make the effort?”

“Maybe I thought you were worth it,” Harvey said with an intense look on his face. “Maybe I saw the tie and it reminded me of your eyes and I had to have it. Maybe,” Harvey took a deep breath, “Maybe I wanted to see it on you and took a risk.”

The tone of Harvey’s voice was low and rough, building like a tidal wave that washed hot and melting down Mike’s spine. Mike reached up and loosened the tie a bit, letting his hand slip down it. He watched Harvey watch his hand as it moved along his body.

“I think you wanted more than that,” Mike said quietly. The heat in Harvey’s eyes when he looked back up was enough to embolden him to take the next step. Without taking his eyes off the other man, Mike slowly began to undo the buttons of his shirt, one by one, his hand moving underneath his tie until he reached the waistband of his trousers. He pushed the shirt open, pulling at the collar so that the tie stayed snug around his neck and laid flat along his chest. The silk was soft and cool and only served to make Mike feel like his skin was on fire.

“Mike…” Harvey said slowly. Mike only shook his head, bringing both hands to rest on the button on his trousers.

“Everyone’s gone home already,” he said calmly. “I told you, it’s late.” Harvey sat back then, nodding slightly, as if he was giving Mike permission to continue. And continue Mike did. He slipped the button free on his grey slacks and slid the zipper down, pushing his hand against his growing erection as he did so. His breath caught in his chest as Harvey’s tongue came out to wet his bottom lip. The blond slid one hand into his dark boxers, grasping himself firmly. Harvey’s eyes were dark and hooded as he watched Mike pull his hardening cock from the warm cotton.

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it, Harvey?” Mike pulled at himself slowly and grinned when Harvey nodded. “You saw this tie and you wanted to see it on me. Like this. Cornflower blue silk on pale skin.” The way Harvey’s hands clenched at the arms of his chair, as if he was holding himself back, emboldened the younger man. He let out a quiet moan as he ran his thumb over the head of his cock and that was enough to propel the other man to move. Harvey was kneeling in front of him before he finished his next down stroke. A shudder ran through Mike when the other man put his hands on his knees, forcing his legs further apart.

“Don’t stop,” Harvey said in a low voice as Mike’s hand paused at the bottom of his shaft. Their eyes met as Mike began moving again, this time harder and faster, the heat from Harvey’s hands propelling him on. He raised his hips slightly, pushing into each down stroke. It was rough and he’d regret it in the morning but at that moment all he cared about was brown eyes filled with need that burned right through him.

“Come on, Mike,” Harvey said quietly. “Let me see it.” The sound of his voice was enough to make Mike moan, his hand tightening and twisting each time he pulled up. He’d be embarrassed at how quickly he could feel his orgasm building if it wasn’t for the way Harvey was staring at him. The other man lifted one hand from his knee and wrapped it around the tie, pulling it to the side. “Mike… Now.”

Mike dropped his head back as he came, closing his eyes tight against the white heat that coursed through him. He could hear Harvey moan quietly, his fingers tightening on his knee as Mike covered his own stomach. It took effort to remember how to breathe when he felt Harvey’s hand move to lie on top of his own where it rested on his thigh. Their fingers laced together as Mike sat up again, a lazy smile on his face. Harvey matched it as he tossed the tie over Mike’s shoulder to keep it out of the mess.

“You realize you’re getting ties for every special occasion from now on,” he said, giving Mike’s hand a squeeze before standing up. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and dropped it on the other man’s stomach. Mike could only nod as he tried to focus enough to clean himself up. He looked up to find Harvey still smiling down at him as he brought his cell phone up to his ear. “Whenever you’re ready, Ray, Mike and I will be waiting.”

Mike snorted out a laugh at the face Harvey made when Ray responded. The other man only rolled his eyes before hanging up and sliding the phone back into a pocket. Harvey stepped forward and held a hand out to Mike, helping to pull the blond to his feet. He pushed Mike’s hands away as he tried to do up his buttons.

“Let me,” he said softly. Mike watched his face as Harvey made him presentable. He’d never seen the other man’s face look so soft as it did when he tightened the tie back in place.

“Merry Christmas, Harvey.” He wrapped his fingers around Harvey's wrists to hold him close for a moment longer. The other man rewarded him with a smile.

“Merry Christmas, Mike.”


End file.
